deathmatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Debbie Matenopoulos
'''Debbie Matenopoulos is an American actress and reporter. She was born Thespina Matenopoulos on December 13, 1974, and is best known for appearing as one of the hosts of television program The View'. Role on Deathmatch Season 3 Debbie Matenopoulis made her debut on Celebrity Deathmatch in the second episode of Season 3, introduced by announcer Johnny Gomez. Her very first interview on the show with singer Britney Spears ended with disastrous results when Debbie tried to find out whether Britney had received breast implants, much to the annoyance of Nick Diamond. Since this incident, both Debbie and Nick share mutual resentment towards each other. However, after being on the show for such a short period of time, Debbie is awarded with her own place on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Debbie's interviewing techniques are somewhat laid back and she generally tends to ask any questions that are on her mind, rather than sticking to Nick's suggestions. When faced with operating the Deathmatch Time Machine to summon General Napoleon Bonaparte to the arena, she successfully completes the task, but at the end of the episode she is kidnapped by Napoleon and dragged through time. She is eventually recovered in Old England, where she came under attack from Jack the Ripper, managing to defend herself without sustaining any injury. Upon returning, she breaks off the affair with Johnny and starts a new one with Alexander the Great. Later, moments before the Halloween episode begins, Debbie was visited by Stacy Cornbred, who attacked her through her dressing room mirror. During the episode, more hauntings followed until the end of the show, when Debbie challenged the zombie Stacey to a fight. Debbie managed to gain the upper hand through most of the fight, and despite having her neck temporarily broken and her fingers eaten, Debbie reduces Stacey to nothing more than chunks of flesh by forcing her through a tiny slit in the main entrance. Season 4 Debbie returned to the show for the fourth season, and in a similar style to her very first interview, she inadvertently ruins an interview with Sarah Jessica Parker by confusing her with her character on ''Sex And The City and by also revealing that she is pregnant. Following the fight between Albert Einstein and Chyna, Debbie does her reporting from a helicopter when trying to locate Einstein's brain, but accidentally crashes it into a building. A few episodes later, the effects of Debbie's pregnancy begins to set in, as she vomits on her former colleague and boss Barbara Walters during an interview with Lisa Ling. She then throws a tantrum when Johnny asks her to leave the announcers booth to lead a pre-fight interview. After taking some time off, she returns for two more episodes, a bump clearly visible beneath her clothing. List of interviewees During her two-season stay on the show, Debbie has interviewed a wide variety of celebrities, some more successful than others. Below is a list of all of her celebrity interviews: *Britney Spears *Anthony Edwards *Noah Wyle *Eriq La Salle *Hugh Hefner *Axl Rose *Russell Crowe *Charlton Heston *Sarah Jessica Parker *98 Degrees *Michael Caine *Kevin Spacey *Eddie Vedder *Lucy Liu *Lisa Ling *George Michael *Elizabeth Hurley *Anna Kournikova Other Appearances Aside from appearing on the show, Debbie also appears in the Celebrity Deathmatch video game . Although she is not a playable character, she appears in the Episode selection menu and the Arena selection menu, offering witty and often sarcastic ad-libs and advice when prompted or when no action is made for a few moments. Outside of the Show Debbie studied journalism at Virginia Commonwealth University for one year before being transferred to New York University, where she continued her studies. During her education at NYU, she worked for MTV as an intern, quickly moving up the ranks until she became the story coordinator for UnFiltered. She became one of the four co-hosts of The View after meeting Barbara Walters, but after two years she was fired and replaced with Lisa Ling. Since her departure, Debbie has also appeared on Endsville, Good Day Live, He's a Lady and also the TV Guide Channel. She was also invited back on The View as a special guest co-host. Debbie married the founder of Mammoth Records and president of Music at Lions Gate Entertainment, Jay Faires, back in July 2003. The two divorced in November 2008; the couple bore no children. Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Deathmatch employees Category:Real life characters Category:Reporters and interviewers Category:Actresses